ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Astrotrix
The Astrotrix is an Omnitrix/Ultimatrix like device which lets the user transform into the aliens stored in its DNA samples. It is black of colour with dark green symbols and takes up the whole arm. The seven original aliens are from a parallel dimension known as "Blostone" and the "Extended Aliens" are from the "Extended Galaxy". The aliens below are in order from when Max transformed. The new "Destiny Aliens" were programmed in as replacement aliens. Power Aliens are the new aliens from the new series of Max's adventures, Max can still turn into his Extended and Destiny families but he'd rather try out these new aliens. Original Aliens Octoblast Octoblast is a large white octopus-like alien with green slit-like eyes and eighteen massive tentacles that shoot laser beams. It has green markings all over it's body which glow when angry and can increase it's power. It might have the power to squirt ink but it would rather use it's more powerful methods of getting rid of foes. It's personality is very complex indeed, like having a different personality for each tentacle! It's species is Octabius Vandarien. Glutny Glutny is a humangous pink blob of an alien with it's eyes closed at all times. It seems to be wearing a bid around it's neck, giving the blue doily effect. It's main power is to eat everything but also has the occasional atomic vomit. It also uses rolling as it's main method of transport. It has only one thing that is clear about it, IT LOVES TO EAT! And also whenever it eats something relative to the size of a car, IT DOUBLES IN FATNESS! It is a Cellupaline Retardos. Choke Choke is considered by many to be the most useful alien of the lot, Choke seems to be relative to the size of a human with brown armour covering it's whole body and it is covered with spikes that can shoot out then regrow. Choke has amazing flexibility and speed and is easily one of the hardest things to hit in the universe. Choke loves running and practising his ninja skills by destroying targets at a long range. Choke also seems to be a thinker and doesn't just jump straight in but looks at his situation and sees his advanteges and disadvanteges. He also seems to be immune to lava. It's a Spinus Leoparieon. Blackblaze Blackblaze is a completely black bull-like alien with blue fire surronding it. It is headstrong and when angry the fire around turns red. It has a ring on it's nose and it's horns combust flames. If you throw water onto it, it will only get more angry and starts to smoke so best to avoid this alien. One of it's only disadvanteges is it's stupidity and it's agressiveness but that can easily be made up for in strentgh. It is impatient and stops at nothing to gain it's goal but Max still tries to avoid this alien because of it's recklessness and low stealth. Blackblaze is easily one of the most underused of the original seven. It is a member of the Actulian Lanthus species. Mysteryman Mysteryman is by far the most mysterious of all Astrotrix aliens. It takes the form of a grey question mark with a top-hat and cane, complete with british accent. It's main power is to go into the victim's body and control their thoughts, enabling it to attack freely or to make the poor victim defeat themselves. It also has incredible intelligence which always allows it to get the upper hand. You can never outsmart it (Not even with Grey Matter) because it can change it's starategy in a nanosecond. It is very commonly used to destroy its opponents but the down side is it has horribly low speed. It is from the ?isius ?sianio species. Retsu Retsu is a monkey like alien witch has a hand on the end of it's tail. It is purple in colour and has yellow eyes. It is fast and flexible but uses the hand on the end of it's tail (that can expand to any length) to knock out enemies a long way away. It has a shrill call and is an agile climber but many find it's tricks very unamusing. It is not usually thrown into a fight but can be helpful in retreiving things with it's trusty tail. It can also communicate with any other lifeform but often says something, meaning something else, resulting in a bad aftermath. The majority of the time it is used to locate things. Hunuman is from the Apelius Primastis species. Chedderhead Chedderhead is a human-like alien which has a cheese head...it has no brain whatsoever and is little to never used. It is a Derius Smerius. Extended Aliens These aliens haven't appeared in the official series yet, please note I will change this section when they arrive. Electomaster - Is a powerful titan of an alien. It's whole body is made from a mass of lightning and can generate explosions in a matter of seconds. It wears a high-voltage mask and can toast it's enemies without giving them a chance. It's only true weakness is water which makes it vapourise instantly and then turn back into Max. It is of an unknown species and is yet to appear in the official series. Blitz - Is a massive cloud of ash and smoke which blinds it's enemies before destroying them by turning up the heat. It's only facial features are to red devilish eyes. Blitz can teleport and turn invisible, these abilities help it confuse foes. Blitz can also shoot smoke bombs at enemies. It is of the Terrositos Menacitus species. X-Rayz - Nothing is known about this alien except that it has X-ray vision. Aquattack - Nothing is known about this alien except that it cannot live outside of water. Striker - Nothing is known about this alien. Atmo-Sphere - Nothing is known about this alien. Tank - Nothing is known about this alien. Destiny Aliens These aliens are replacement aliens when the Astrotrix malfunctioned. Please note that when these new aliens where gained, Max lost the power to transform into his original aliens, but he can still transform into the extended aliens. These aliens haven't appeared in the official sereis yet, like before I will change when they appear. Irongrip - Nothing is now about this alien except that it is a huge steel lion which is from the Regusbuth species. Rampage - Nothing is known about this alien. Blob - Nothing is known about this alien. Brainbox - Nothing is known about this alien. Carniroar - Nothing is known about this alien. Strex - Nothing is known about this alien. RepTile - Nothing is known about this alien. Power Aliens These aliens are from "Power Voyage", an upcoming sequel to the original, thus not knowing any information about these aliens I will change when the story appears. When the Astrotrix got burned on the planet of Porentas it upgraded to get new aliens. Rudolph - Nothing is known about this alien. Redhead - Nothing is known about this alien. Grimreaper - Nothing is known about this alien except that it is from Ghostfreak's species. Bullet - Nothing is known about this alien. Rocksolid - Nothing is known about this alien. BLEEP - Nothing is known about this alien except that it is a rude alien and swears alot, the words are censored by bleeps. Magnox - Nothing is known about this alien. Max Wester Max Wester is a twelve-year old human boy who is the current owner of the Astrotrix. He found it when a strange meteor carrying the device crashed in front of his house. He is on the run from Psychon, a heartless villain looking for the device. Extra Information The Astrotrix was created by a Spinus Leoparieon named Ovai who then lost the device in the great war between Psychon and the universe. Category:Technology Category:Gear&Etc. Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology Category:Upgraders Category:Artifacts Category:Omnitrixes Category:Aliens